


The sound of your voice

by Abi_snail



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Dwalin Is A Softie, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, bofur and his damn mouth, dwalin/bofur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abi_snail/pseuds/Abi_snail
Summary: As always I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters.

Please remember to comment! Comments are a writers best friend ♥

 

Of all the things Dwalin had expected to happen in his life, meeting, and much later falling for, a particular dwarf in a stupid hat had not ever crossed his mind.

But the gods, as Dwalin was always noticing, had a very strange sense of humour.

They met in the shire while meeting the hobbit. Dwalin was the first to arrive, punctual as always...Bofur was one of the last, falling into the small home in a heap with the others.

Dwalin had rolled his eyes and decided there was no way the little hobbit would be coming along.

Bofur had a particular way of speaking, everyone seemed to lean in to hear him better, he drew a crowd and delighted in it. It wasn't just the way he spoke though...he also never fucking shut up!

Dwalin had never been a man of many words, his fists could get his point across perfectly fine. Words took too long and things got lost in translation a lot of the time. It was too much trouble and Dwalin had no use for it.

Then his stupid mouth went and terrified the hobbit to the point that the poor little thing passed out!

He had no idea what would posses Bofur to go into detail about death by dragon fire but Dwalin struggled to not kick him under the table. It wasn't really that he cared about the halfling, but he wanted to reclaim their home and Gandalf had insisted that they needed a burglar.

Well he certainly wasn't doing anyone any good passed out on the floor thanks to floppy-hatted dwarves!

At least Bofur had the decency to look remorseful.

"I didn't mean to scare him so bad! Only fair he knows what we are up against!"

Dwalin rolled his eyes and shook his head. It was going to be a painfully long journey with this crew!

When it had come time to settle down for the night, Dwalin stepped out for some air. The hobbit hole was nice...for a hole, but it left him feeling trapped, like he couldn't pull in enough air, and no one wanted Dwalin feeling trapped like that. It never seemed to end well.

And of course, of fucking course Bofur was already out there. He was leaned against the fence, his head tipped back to look at the sky while he smoked.

Dwalin tried to retreat silently but it didn't work.

"I don't bite, you know."

He grit his teeth. Why did he feel the need to fill the air with the sound of his voice?!

"Are you ok over there? You seem really tense, probably the most out of everyone...well except maybe Thorin."

"I'm fine." He had to cut off the insesent rambling! "Been a long journey is all."

"Aye it was. Going to be longer still until we reach Erebor."

"I am aware of that." He growled out.

Bofur didn't seem to notice the rising temper, or if he did he decided to ignore it.

"It's a nice night don't you think?" He blew a smoke ring and watched it float away. "Don't imagine we will have much time for such peace on the road, might as well enjoy it now." He extended his pipe to Dwalin.

"No thank you."

Bofur shrugged his shoulders, his ridiculous braids bouncing as he did.

"Suit yourself."

Dwalin reached for the door, trying to leave the jabber jaws and jumped back when it slammed open, Bofur's deranged cousin standing there.

He signed quickly in Dwalin's direction, growing frustrated when the warrior didn't respond.

"I don't know sign."

Bofur came up beside him, a little too close Dwalin noted. Did they know nothing about personal space?

"He wants to know if you need more blankets, he's trying to help everybody get settled."

"Oh..." Suddenly he felt a little like an asshole. "No, I should be fine. Thank you though."

Bifur nodded and wandered off, scooping up a pile of pillows and blankets as he went.

"Do you think the hobbit will come along?" Bofur managed before Dwalin was fully inside the house.

"Doubt it."

He had nearly been asleep when Bofur tiptoed back inside, settling close to his brother. He shifted, fidgeted, grumbled...

Dwalin knew some of them might not make it alive through the journey but if Bofur didn't stop with the noise, that dwarf wasn't even going to make it out of the shire!

~~~

In the end they all did make it out of the shire, the hobbit included.

Dwalin noticed that Bilbo took to Bofur quicker than he did the others. Even though it had been Bofur that had scared him senseless.

The two talked and talked...and talked. Bofur's laugh carried and bounced around in Dwalin's head. He rode ahead with Thorin, needing space from the noise.

He was glad his king also didn't see the need for talking, at least with him Dwalin was sure to get some peace.

When the hobbit went and got himself caught by trolls, Dwalin witnessed Bofur in action.

He wielded a mattock and handled himself fairly well.

All dwarves were strong, it was just simple fact, but Bofur had strength from years of hard work as a miner. His sure swings and tight grip showed that he was more dangerous than he was given credit for.

His fighting style left something to be desired though. Dwalin and Thorin were almost graceful and they moved together without really noticing. Even the young princes were skilled and agile.

Bofur and his family were not graceful. They ran in screaming and swinging wildly at whatever was in front of them.

No, not graceful but it got the job done.

And after all was said and done, Bofur laid down his weapon and checked on the halfling, even though he wasn't the one that had nearly been roasted!

"You handled yourself well! It was pretty traumatic, Are you sure you're ok?"

Bilbo nodded. "I'm fine, really. Are you? You were over that fire for quite a while..."

"Right as rain Mr. Bilbo!"

Dwalin had no idea how someone could stay so damn happy despite the circumstances around them.

~~~

They never had down time, it was constant running and fighting. It didn't give Dwalin any time to get to know the dwarf who always seemed to have a song in his heart and a shoulder to lend.

He watched how Bofur interacted with the others in the company, the way he could make them all laugh and forget their troubles at least for a moment. He never asked for anything in return, he gave and he gave, never running out of kind words or compassion.

Dwalin had managed to avoid it until they somehow made it to Erebor. He didn't know when the four left in Laketown had joined them but he was conflicted.

On the one had he was glad they were alive and back with the company, on the other hand they now had to witness Thorin in his madness.

He tried to stop Fili from going to speak to Thorin alone. In his right mind he'd never dream of hurting his sister-sons, but at the moment, consumed by the dragon sickness, Dwalin couldn't be sure what he would do.

He couldn't stop him though and an hour after he had gone off, he came back in tears.

Fili fell against his brother, sobbing about losing their uncle. Dwalin had checked him over from a distance, relieved that at least the boy appeared unharmed.

It didn't go well when Dwalin went to speak to him either. When his king, his longest friend, his brother had told him to leave or he'd kill him, Dwalin felt more lost than he ever had.

He slumped against the wall and cursed himself as tears fell. He hated himself for being weak, for agreeing to go on this journey in the first place! He knew better!

Bofur rounded the corner and it only made it worse. Dwalin was in no mood for songs or jokes.

"It'll be ok." It was the simplest thing the miner had ever said.

Dwalin scoffed. "Bullshit. We are all as good as dead."

Bofur shrugged. "I find that things tend to have a way of working out when you least expect it."

He wasn't sure he believed it but Bofur said it like it was a fact, things would work out because Bofur said so.

Dwalin stayed seated, too tired and empty to find the strength to stand.

"I can't save him, Bofur." He didn't know why he said anything at all, but he did and somehow it took a little of the pain away.

That was the first time he saw Bofur with no words to offer. He sat silently beside Dwalin and placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Dwalin decided as the warmth of his hand seeped through his tunic that the gesture was much better than words anyway.

~~~

After the battle, Dwalin felt like he wasn't even in his body as he wandered the tents. Thranduil and his elves raced about, healing the wounded.

His princes...his king lay fighting for their lives and there was nothing he could do.

Just wait.

Somehow he ended up sitting outside the tent furthest from Thorin. There weren't many people over there and Dwalin drifted into the silence.

The fight replayed over in his head, the sight of Azog holding Fili over the edge, the jagged blade piercing in through his back before he fell to he ground...

He failed his prince.

Kili fighting for all he was worth, the youngest prince who had watched his brother fall lifeless before him, his pain making him reckless, the blade going through his armour...through his chest...

He failed his prince.

Thorin up alone against his strongest foe while Dwalin struggled against the orcs that just kept coming.

He watched Thorin fall.

He failed his king.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been there but it wasn't as bright out anymore.

"Dwalin?"

He jumped at the sudden voice, turning to see Bofur, that damn hat still in place.

"You're alive." He didn't know how many had fallen, at least one still breathed.

"I am! What are you doing all the way over here?"

Dwalin shrugged. "Don't know."

"You should get your arm looked at, might need to be stitched up."

"I'm fine. I don't even feel it."

For all of Bofur's silliness, he wasn't dumb, he knew Dwalin wasn't all there and most certainly should not be left alone.

"I'll be right back!" He ducked inside the tent and grabbed an armful of supplies, he was sure the Elven healers wouldn't even notice they were missing.

He knelt in front of Dwalin, the supplies tumbling onto the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Gonna patch you up!" He smiled stupidly wide. "I'm no beautiful elf-maid but I'm sure I'll do in a pinch."

Dwalin's lips twitched up slightly. He did not want to find him amusing right then but he had to admit, it was kind of helping.

Bofur cleaned the wound with some solution he'd found and it burned all the way up his arm.

"That hurts you know." He said dryly.

"Don't be a baby." He pressed a clean bandage against the cut and cringed. "You really should get this stitched, Dwalin."

"It'll be fine, just wrap it tight, I won't die from a little scratch."

Bofur rolled his eyes. "Ok tough guy but if you get an infection and your arm falls off, I'm not taking responsibility for it."

Bofur hummed to himself while he wrapped the wound, trying to be as gentle as he could.

"How'd you learn to do this so well anyway?" Dwalin found himself asking while he watched Bofur work quickly.

"You see lots of injuries down in the mines."

That made sense. Dwalin was finding it hard to remember they had lives before this...

"That's about as good as it's gonna get." He sat back in the grass. "You ok?"

"How many survivors?"

"All of us."

"All except-"

"ALL of us." He kicked Dwalin's foot. "You can't talk like they are already dead, you can't give up on them."

He had no idea how to reply to that. He knew the odds of them waking were slim to none, he had to steel himself against the news he was sure he'd receive soon.

"Nadadith!"

He turned at the sound of his brother yelling. He jumped off the chair and grabbed Balin against him.

"Nadad..."

Balin just nodded, no words needed, he was hurting too.

Bofur stood and brushed the back of his pants off. "I'm going to see if Bombur needs help, you should both come grab something to eat."

"Bofur!" Dwalin stopped him before he could disappear into the crowd. "Thank you."

The miner smiled and tipped his floppy hat at the two warriors and walked off cheerfully.

Dwalin shook his head. He didn't know when it had happened, but that damn dwarf and his stupid hat had grown on him.


	2. Chapter 2

That had been months ago.

Thorin, Fili, and Kili had all somehow pulled through, only minor lingering things like a limp or the occasional weak grip.

Dwalin had no idea how they all lived but he was glad for it each time he heard the princes laughing or Thorin's exasperated sighs.

They hadn't stopped going though, everyday was full to the brim! Dwarves were returning by the hundreds each day, giddy to be back in Erebor.

Dwalin was put to work training the newest line of soldiers, a job he took seriously, and Thorin had named him captain of the kings guard.

Dwalin didn't need the title but he appreciated it nonetheless.

However, with the influx of dwarves, it didn't leave time for finding and talking to a certain dwarf.

Not to mention Thorin wanted the mines started up again. He'd put Bofur in charge and Dwalin couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him.

It had been strange once they had all gone off to do their own things. Sure they lived in the same halls but the company had separated. Occasionally they'd see each other in passing but it wasn't the same.

Dwalin wasn't one to get attached to people but it was hard after spending so much time with them, fighting together, protecting each other...

At least he had Thorin and the princes, and of course he had Balin. But it still felt wrong.

He was walking to the throne room to discuss the new training plans with Thorin, mostly to complain about the recruits and how much they whined.

He wasn't paying attention, too lost in his own thoughts.

He grunted when someone slammed into him. He glanced down, glaring at whoever it was, shocked when met those familiar green eyes and easy smile.

Like he said, the gods really did have a strange sense of humour.

"Oh hello!" Bofur grinned.

"Hello."

"Sorry for running into you, wasn't paying attention. I'm supposed to already be in the mines but I got distracted."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Bofur smiles again. "I really need to get going. It was nice to see you, Dwalin."

He hurried by and Dwalin noticed he was not wearing his hat. He looked almost naked without it.

He shifted his focus away from Bofur and carried on to Thorin.

They talked for a while, Thorin bitching about idiots in the council and Dwalin in turn vented his frustrations about recruits that thought this was a fucking nursery school.

Eventually Thorin was called away and Dwalin went to finish his duties. It kept him busy, kept his mind occupied.

When it came time for supper, he was surprised to see Bofur there. It made no sense for him to be surprised, the miner needed to eat too, but it felt like it had been forever since dwalin had seen him there.

He was beside Nori, talking easily, laughing much too loudly at whatever the star-haired dwarf had been saying.

Dwalin looked away, his chest feeling tight and heavy. He had no right to pout, Bofur could do what he wanted with whoever he wanted...

Dwalin was having a hard time selling that line to himself.

He sat with his brother as usual, talking casually about their days.

Balin sighed, concern clear in his eyes. "Are you alright, nadadith? You seem bothered."

"I'm fine. Just have a headache, think the recruits complaining did me in."

Bofurs laugh carried to him and he squeezed his fork in his fist.

"You could always just talk to him." Balin suggested before taking a drink of his ale.

"I don't have anything to say." He lied.

Balin laughed quietly. "Sure you don't, brother."

Nori left the dining hall abruptly, his eyes darting around, shifty as always. Dwalin figured he was off to steal something and at that moment he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Not too long after, Bofur started to leave. He spotted Dwalin and tipped his hat to him with a wink before sauntering off down the hall to his room.

Dwalin weighed his options, he could continue sitting on his ass doing nothing and having nothing to show for it. Or, he could chase Bofur down and actually tell him that he might possibly have feelings for the miner.

Of course that left room for Bofur to laugh in his face...and dwalin really did not enjoy that thought.

He groaned and downed the rest of his ale. It felt like he really couldn't win no matter what he did.

"Think I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

Balin smirked. "Have a good night, brother."

He glared at his older brother but said nothing, he knew it wouldn't do any good.

Bofur's room was on the second floor, two below Dwalin's, truth be told he didn't know where Nori stayed, so he couldn't even go by to listen to see if he was in there.

He didn't think he was walking quickly but before he even realized it he was standing outside Bofur's door.

He didn't hear anything...maybe he had gone to bed? He was working a lot with the mines being open...it wouldn't be far fetched to think he was just tired.

Did he knock and run the risk of waking him?

His hand seemed to have a mind of its own as he reached up and rapped his knuckles against the door. He hadn't thought this through.

Shit.

He debated running...but dwalin was not one to run from anything. Then again, there was a first time for everything.

He wasn't given time to run or even to come up with something to say before Bofur was opening the door. His face was flushed and his braids were a mess, clearly Dwalin had woken him up...

At least he thought so until the door opened a little further and Dwalin could see Nori on the sofa, his tunic was off and he had his legs spread obscenely far. He smirked when he caught Dwalin's eyes.

Bofur smiled, unfazed by the situation. "Dwalin! What brings you down here? Did you need something?"

He glanced between Nori and Bofur, his head spinning.

"I...um..."

"You could always invite him in, Bofur." Nori grinned, shifting his hips down further into the cushions, eyes trailing up and down Dwalin's form.

Bofur glared at the star-haired dwarf. "Shut up, Nori." He turned back to Dwalin, easy smile still in place.

"Never mind...it was nothing, sorry to interrupt."

Bofur didn't stop him, sensing his discomfort. He shut the door and went back to Nori.

Nori grabbed his hair and pulled him back into his lap where he had been prior to Dwalin showing up.

"He ruined my moment, now you're thinking about someone else..."

He rocked his hips up, grinding his cock against Bofur's. Bofur tipped his head back, eyes falling closed as he lost himself in the sensation.

Nori sat up, licking up Bofur's neck until he caught his lips. "Bet I can make you forget about him."

~~~

Dwalin felt like a complete fucking idiot! Of course Bofur was taken, Why wouldn't he be? But for Durin's sake did it have to be Nori?

Of all the possible Dwarrow Bofur could have had...did it really have to be the weasel like thief?

He scrubbed his hands down his face and sighed heavily as he fell back onto a chair. Bofur didn't wear a courting braid, maybe it wasn't actual serious...or maybe they were just trying to keep it quiet...

He decided he needed to stop thinking about it before he ended up climbing into the fire.

He poured himself a glass of whiskey, figuring he'd be fine to wallow in self pity for a little longer.

He yanked his tunic off and tossed it down the hall, he'd get to it eventually, his boots went next and he threw them at the door.

The rest of his whiskey was downed in a large gulp and he considered another glass, but thought better of it. He didn't have to work the next day but he didn't really want to spend his day off nursing a headache.

He had just gotten comfortable in bed when someone pounded on his door. He really considered ignoring them until they went away but if it was an emergency he'd never forgive himself.

Dwalin had been expecting to see one of the guards...maybe even Thorin. The idea that it could be Bofur had never crossed his mind.

Yet there he was, hair down, eyes bright, and smiling as always.

"Hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I was still awake. What are you doing here?"

He shifted his feet. "Well, after you came by, I couldn't stop thinking about it, wondering what you had needed. I annoyed Nori enough with it that he pretty much dragged me over here himself."

"It really was nothing, you didn't have to...end your evening for it."

"Oh." He glanced up until he locked eyes with Dwalin. "You really had nothing to say to me? Nothing at all?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Nori and I have both noticed that you've been watching me a bit more than usual..."

"Sorry. I'll keep my eyes to myself, he's got nothing to worry about."

Bofur cocked his head. "Why would he be worried about it?" He seemed to answer his own question. "Oh! No, Nori and I are not together!"

"Could've fooled me."

He smirked. "Nori is fun, but he's not...courting material. Try even saying the word around him if you ever want to see how fast he can run!"

Dwalin tried to understand, he felt lost and awkward as he stood there looking down at Bofur.

"Right, maybe I just misread the situation." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, forget about it."

He realized that Bofur was leaving and that he was still just standing there.

"Wait!" He stepped out slightly into the hall. "Why does it matter?"

He smiled. "Never noticed that I tried to always be near you? I've always had a thing for warrior types."

He didn't think about what that meant exactly.

"Why didn't you say something?"

Bofur laughed. "Why didn't you?"

"Didn't think I should. I doubted you'd be interested."

Bofur stepped closer. "I'm very interested."

Dwalin finally found his nerve and grabbed Bofur's arm, pulling him inside his room.

Bofur seemed happy to go along, smile wide when Dwalin pushed the door shut. The warrior pressed the miner back against the door, enjoying the feel of him pressed so close.

"If we do this, know now that I am not one for sharing."

"Got it! I'm not either, just so you know."

Bofur reached forward, letting his hands explore Dwalin's bare chest, lingering a bit on his piercings.

His hips jerked against Bofur's, the tugging at the piercings chipping away at his control.

Bofur bit back a moan when his hand drifted down to cup Dwalin through his pants.

"Mahal! You really are big everywhere! I mean, I never doubted you would be...I figured you had a lot going on but-"

Dwalin surged forward and claimed his lips in a hard kiss, he was talking too much again, though he was glad to know that Bofur had thought about him in such a way.

Bofur kissed like he talked, fast and mischievous, smirking against Dwalin's lips.

Eventually the need for air made Dwalin pull back.

"So kissing is ok?" Bofur asked immediately.

"Yes."

"Well thank the gods for that! You're fucking good at it and it going to want more of that."

Dwalin pulled him away from the door and started down the hall. He paused for a moment, looking back at Bofur.

"You're sure you want this?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have just had my tongue down your throat and my hand on your cock."

"You know, you could have just said yes..."

He led the way to the bedroom and pushed Bofur down to the bed, quickly working his shirt open.

The miner was well muscled, his chest broad, arms strong from years of hard work, the perfect kind of body in Dwalin's opinion. He grinned when he caught sight of the golden hoop through Bofur's nipple and tugged it, payback for earlier.

Bofur hissed through his teeth and leaned his head back. Dwalin drank him in.

He had never seen him with his hair down, it was longer and thicker than the braids let on. He wanted to burry his fingers in it, tug on it, use it to keep Bofur still...

"Still with me?" Bofur asked quietly, he smiled but his eyes showed his concern.

"Course I am." He leaned down and kissed him again.

Bofur ran his rough hands down Dwalin's back, sending a thrill through him. He had always preferred male partners the rough hands were one of the many reasons why.

"Take your shirt all the way off." Dwalin pulled back just enough to give Bofur room to do as he was told.

He threw it to the side, propping himself on his elbows. He waited like that for Dwalin to continue telling him what to do.

"Pants."

Bofur smirked. "I knew you'd be bossy."

"Hush." He warned.

Bofur shivered and pushed his pants down over his hips. He moved slowly, making a show of it, being a pain in the ass like he always was.

Dwalin wanted to rip them off the rest of the way but he knew that's what Bofur was hoping for and the warrior had much better control than that.

When Bofur was fully bare dwalin took everything in. He ran his hand over Bofur's leg, up the outside of his thigh where he had runes tattooed. He'd ask about them later, for now he had better things to do. He pressed his mouth to the ink, kissing and biting from Bofur's knee to his hip.

Bofur's hands twitched at his sides. "You're a bit over dressed."

Dwalin laughed and positioned himself beside Bofur.

"I'm as dressed as I need to be for now."

"But-"

"You're not calling the shots, azyungal (lover)."

"Yes I can see that." He rolled his eyes. "So what would you have me do now?"

"Up on your hands and knees." His voice was firm and sure but his heart was racing.

"Now you're speaking my lang-"

Dwalin clapped his hand over his mouth. "Hush."

Bofur's eyes darkened and he nodded. He got into the proper position when Dwalin pulled his hand away, breathing heavier.

Bofur had always enjoyed things a little rougher, liked letting his partners take control...having Dwalin do it felt like he was living in a dream.

It felt like forever, Dwalin wasn't moving and Bofur felt like he was going to climb out of his skin. When he sat up and his warm hands finally grabbed his hips, Bofur couldn't stop the moan that slipped from his lips.

Dwalin chuckled from behind him. "Eager?"

"Are you really asking me that?" He pushed his hips back but Dwalin held him still. "What are you doing? Do you need an invitation? I figured being naked and bent over in your bed was the go ahead?"

He heard Dwalin unhooking his belt and he sighed, glad things were finally progressing.

Dwalin had other ideas. "Open your mouth."

He did without question but squawked and jumped when the thick leather belt was placed between his teeth. Dwalin gripped it behind Bofur's head, careful to not catch his hair.

He leaned close to Bofur's ear. "You talk too much."

Bofur had a few select words for the warrior but they were muffled by the belt. He glared instead.

"If you don't like it or it gets uncomfortable, tap my leg ok, azyungal?"

Bofur softened at the words and nodded, not many had ever given him that option. He returned to the position he'd been in before, his head back at an angle as Dwalin still held the belt. He tied it off and ran both hands down the miners sides to his hips.

"What should I do first? Could do anything I wanted couldn't I?"

Bofur tried speaking again and Dwalin brought his hand down swiftly across his ass. Bofur moaned in his throat and hung his head, his hips rocking forward seeking friction.

"Stop trying to talk. Just nod or shake your head. Yes?"

Bofur nodded.

"You're a fast learner." He ran his hand over the red mark gently, soothing the sting. "You like pain?"

Another nod.

Dwalin kissed the back of his shoulder and pulled him back against him, letting Bofur feel how hard he was.

Bofur dug his nails into the bed and bit down harder on the belt, the need to speak almost unbearable.

"Reach over to the table, in the drawer is a vile of oil."

Bofur did as he was told, reaching blindly into the drawer. He found the vile easily enough and handed it to Dwalin.

"Are you still good, Bofur?" He checked before opening the vile.

Bofur nodded quickly, reaching back to touch Dwalin's hand.

He'd always been the physical type, relying on hugs and familiar touches to keep him grounded. He was glad the Dwalin didn't seem to mind so far. He'd been with several soldiers, most of them had shoved him down and took what they wanted, he hadn't really minded but he liked the other things to, especially kissing...

He glanced back as Dwalin was coating his fingers with the oil and he gripped the bed tighter.

Bofur was a lot of things...patient wasn't one of them.

When he felt the first finger teasing at him, he cried out, the sound strangled behind the leather. Dwalin laughed again, his free hand running up Bofur's back.

He eased it inside and bofur dropped his head to the pillows, shoving his hips back.

"In a hurry?"

He mumbled again and received another slap across his backside.

He continued moving slowly, each twist of his finger driving Bofur crazier. He wanted to yell, to beg but he couldn't and it was maddening!

He worked the second one in and Bofur had had enough! He never needed so much prep, he'd be fine!

He tried to reach back for Dwalin but his wrist was grabbed and pinned behind his back.

"Almost ready."

Bofur groaned. He was sure this was going to kill him!

Dwalin shifted behind him, pushing his pants down around his thighs. Bofur thought he could cry from relief.

Dwalin let go of Bofur's wrist so he could slick himself up, still teasing Bofur with his other hand.

When his fingers left his body Bofur bit back a whine, he knew something better was coming but it had still felt so good, his mind was already reeling.

Dwalin pushed inside, moving so slowly again, letting Bofur feel every single inch. The miner hadn't been wrong, Dwalin was huge, and despite being worked open it still burned, but he loved it.

Once he was in fully he stilled, holding Bofur's hips and kissing across the back of his neck.

"You have no idea how good you feel around me."

Bofur shuddered, Dwalin's wrecked voice like music to his ears.

"Want me to move now?"

He nodded quickly, moving his hips as he did.

Dwalin pulled out almost entirely and slammed back into Bofur's willing body. Bofur yelled against his gag but Dwalin didn't seem to mind.

He fucked hard but it wasn't the hurried pace Bofur was used to, each thrust hit him deep, had him closing his eyes and holding on for dear life as pleasure consumed him.

He had no idea it could feel so fucking good.

Bofur was less surprised that Dwalin was quiet, a few words here and there but he wasn't one for moaning. The miner wondered if he could change that.

Dwalin slid his hand to Bofur's wrist. "Touch yourself, azyungal."

He whimpered and moved his hand as instructed.

"You listen well." Dwalin praised him.

He worked himself quickly, he was desperate and didn't care if it showed. He sank his teeth further into the leather as he got closer and closer.

Bofur glanced over his shoulder, seeking Dwalin's eyes and permission. The warrior nodded and Bofur came hard across his hand and onto the bed, it was intense, hard enough for black spots to darken his vision.

A few more hard thrusts into him and Dwalin followed, going deep and filling him entirely.

Bofur dropped his head back down, trying to remember how to breathe. He hissed from the sting when Dwalin pulled out...he'd definitely be sore in the morning.

Dwalin left the room and Bofur cringed...this was the part he always hated. He had been trying to sit up when Dwalin returned with a wet cloth. He started wiping him down gently...Bofur had no idea what to do with himself.

The belt was unhooked and he let it fall from between his teeth, his jaw aching.

Dwalin looked him over, checking for damage to his lips.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm great, don't worry about me." He forced his smile in place. "Guess I should get going right?"

Dwalin grabbed him as the miner swung his legs off the bed.

"Why?"

Bofur seemed taken aback. "Well...I just figured you'd rather I leave...that's usually how it goes."

"If you want to go I won't force you to stay but, I'm certainly not asking you to leave."

"You-you want me to stay?"

"Of course I do. I thought I was clear that I had no intention of this being a one off. I'm sorry if that's what you thought." He froze. "Unless that's what you had been after?"

"No! No of course not." He eased himself back down onto the bed, still hesitant like he was waiting for Dwalin to change his mind. "I'd like to stay with you."

Dwalin tossed his arm across Bofur's middle and nodded. "Good, now are you going to actually sleep or do I have to restrain you?"

Bofur laughed loudly and nuzzled into Dwalin's neck. "I'll sleep, but I'm remembering that idea for another time!"


	3. Chapter 3

Neither of them had to work the next day and they spent the morning on bed. Bofur woke him up by proving his mouth was good for more than just talking and then he rode him slow, no hurry, just enjoying the feel of each other.

Bofur was beyond thrilled that Dwalin didn't seem to mind his need for physical attention. He had his head on the warriors chest, wrapped up in his arms.

It was a rare quiet moment but Dwalin was curious.

"Bofur?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you talk so much?"

"I wasn't even talking!"

Dwalin pinched him. "I mean generally."

"Oh." He sat up slightly so he could face Dwalin. "I guess it started because as a child I really didn't have friends. I played by myself a lot. I'd make up worlds and people all by myself, I was quite the performer I'll have you know."

"I can't imagine that you didn't have friends."

He shrugged. "We were dirt poor, there weren't many kids around. It was fine, I had amad and adad, when you grow up with nothing you learn what's really important. I'll sound like a sap here but, we had love, that was all that mattered."

Dwalin sat silently, waiting for him to continue. He'd never known anything about Bofur's past, it was nice to get to know him more.

"Anyway, da died shortly after Bombur was born, mining accident. You hear about them all the time but you never think it'll happen to someone you know. Suddenly I was the man of the house. I was just a boy but I knew I had to help our mother. I worked, doing whatever I could, small jobs around town. I learned how men speak and started repeating things I'd heard, it was the only way anyone would take a young dwarf seriously.

"Most people were kind but as it happens, I met some bad seeds along the way, my mouth got me in shit more times than I care to remember."

Dwalin didn't doubt that.

"When amad died, Bombur stopped talking, he shot down completly, he was just a little guy then you know? It was too hard for him to suddenly not have a mama around. He had always been so close to her. So I did the talking for the both of us. Bifur took us in and I started working in the mines, I was far too young but I was able to talk around it... Then he had his accident and couldn't speak...I learned sign by myself, taught him so we could still communicate."

Dwalin didn't know when he'd grabbed Bofur's hand but he gave it a squeeze.

"I guess words have just always been there. Everything else comes and goes but I still have words. I know it can be annoying, I was pretty sure you hated me for a long time!" He laughed.

"Didn't hate you, just wasn't used to it. In case you haven't noticed I don't talk much."

"That's alright, I'll talk enough for both of us."

Dwalin gripped the back of his head, tangling his fingers in Bofur's long dark hair as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Bofur smiled when they broke apart and settled back down in the bed.

"How did you teach yourself sign?"

"Found a few books, met a man once that had lost most of his hearing so he used it, picked some up from him, mostly the dirty words." He laughed and shook his head. "Those were actually the easiest to learn."

It was hard to imagine Bofur sitting and studying, but clearly he had. It paid off, at least Bifur didn't have to be left out of conversations.

"That was good of you."

Bofur shrugged. "Wasn't fair to him to just leave him out of things just because he'd had an accident."

"Will you teach me?"

Bofur's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"What if I end up with an ax in my head? I'd like to be able to still talk to you."

The miner laughed and nudged him with his shoulder. He sat up and started with the basics, it was odd for Dwalin at first but he picked it up quickly.

"You're a fast learner!"

"Kinda have to be."

They stayed there a while longer, getting to know each other deeper. Eventually Bofur decided he needed to go get changed so they could go eat.

Dwalin didn't want to admit how lonely and cold it seemed when Bofur left. He didn't want to put so much into something so new but he couldn't help it, Bofur had pulled him in so completely that he wasn't sure he could ever not be with him again.

He shook his head, he was not turning into a blushing maiden who had just been kissed!

He dressed and went to the dining hall. Thorin and Balin were talking right outside, balin smiled when he saw his brother.

"You look happy this morning." He smirked.

"I look the same as always."

Thorin grinned. "Surprised to see you down here."

"Why? Do you know something I don't?"

"Nori told me that Bofur May have gone to see you last night..." balin chuckled.

"Oh fuck off!"

Thorin and Balin laughed and Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"You two are out here gossiping like a bunch of old ladies! Aren't you supposed to be busy being a king?"

He marched off, their laughter following him into the dining hall. Nori's eyes followed him, a grin turning up his lips. Dwalin just nodded at him, he really wasn't sure what else he should do.

He took a seat where bofur would see him when he got to the dining hall. He had a brief moment of panic that maybe Bofur didn't want everyone knowing...maybe he'd be ashamed of having Dwalin on his arm.

He knew he wasn't the type anyone would want people to see. He was scarred, thick black tattoos over his body, intimidating to most everyone...

Bofur always drew a crowd and dwalin would do nothing but chase them off.

He had slumped down in the chair, stabbing at his bread, he wasn't paying attention to the door.

Bofur slid easily into the seat across from him. "What did that poor bread do to get on your bad side?"

Dwalin would never admit that he jumped. He shook his head and yanked another chunk of bread off.

"You don't have to sit here..."

Bofur's chest deflated. "O-oh Sorry...right..."

"No I meant if you didn't want to. I'd understand."

"Understand What?"

"That I'm me...Bofur I'm not...I don't even know how to say this shit."

Bofur smiled and reached across the table, grabbing Dwalin's fist between his hands.

"In case you haven't noticed, azyungal, I don't care about what people think. Never have! Besides, the only thing any Of them will feel is jealousy. I went and landed myself the captain of the kings guard, the warrior from stories, son of Fundin himself." He winked.

Dwalin shook his head but smiled anyway. Bofur was absolutely ridiculous but he was sweet and even Dwalin could appreciate that.

No one said anything but people watched them. Dwalin could feel their eyes but Bofur didn't seem to notice, off in his own world, chatting happily.

Dwalin tried to focus on nothing but Bofur's voice but he was starting to get antsy.

Bofur seemed to notice and stood. "Ready to get out of here?"

He nodded silently, following Bofur out of the much too crowded dining hall. He'd never been a huge fan of having a lot of people around all at once.

"We didn't have to leave..."

He shrugged and pressed closer to Dwalin as they walked. "I could tell you were uncomfortable."

They had no real destination, just wandered aimlessly for a while before they ended up outside Bofur's room.

"Want to come in?"

"If you're sure."

Bofur grinned and took Dwalin's hand, pulling him inside.

"Want a drink?"

"Sure." He felt weird and slightly out of place.

Bofur wrapped his arms around him and leaned up to kiss him. It was gentle and Dwalin started relaxing.

"You're far too tense right now, azyungal. Relax ok?"

"Sorry...never been the one for this kind of thing."

"Sit down, I'll grab the drinks."

He smiled when dwalin finally sat, relaxing further.

He sat beside the warrior, head on his shoulder while they sipped at the whiskey. Bofur wasn't one for silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable with Dwalin. He found himself drifting off quickly, something about dwalin making him feel at peace.

Dwalin laughed quietly. "Want me to go so you can sleep?"

"No, stay please. You make a remarkably good pillow!"

"Glad I have some use."

"Oh you have a lot of uses, azyungal, would you like me to go over them with you?"

Dwalin smirked. "I could use a lesson."


	4. Chapter 4

Dwalin wasn't sure when it happened. One night turned into a few months in the blink of an eye.

They stayed together more than they stayed on their own, waking early for work, coming home to bathe together, eating supper...

It was stupidly domestic and Dwalin was surprised it had gotten by him unnoticed.

He had yet to actually ask Bofur to court him, he knew he probably should but it didn't seem like the most important thing. They belonged to each other, a courting braid wasn't going to change it any.

Bofur was humming to himself as he got dressed. Dwalin sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his boots on.

Bofur stopped to kiss Dwalin quickly before leaving, he touched his hat once before he was out the door. Dwalin had learned that the hat had belonged to Bofur's father and he had noticed that Bofur had included touching it once in his morning routine.

Bofur had a lot of little quirks like that, the list seemed to be never ending but Dwalin had to admit that every damn thing he did was endearing.

Having Bofur gave him something to look forward to other than work, it would probably be much healthier for him in the long run.

Thorin would tease that he was going to marry his job, that he'd never love anyone as much as he loved war, but Dwalin could always see the hurt in his friends eyes. He knew Thorin wanted more for him.

He pushed the sappy thoughts away and headed down to the training area.

~~~

He was running late, he was supposed to be home already but Thorin had asked Dwalin to show him something...

He took the stairs two at a time, running to Bofur's room. He skidded to a halt when he rounded the corner and saw Nori standing close to Bofur, his skinny fingers flicking at one of the miners braids.

He watched, something in his chest aching when Bofur tossed his bead back and laughed.

He shook his head and walked off toward his own home, not able to bring himself to confront the situation.

The door slammed and he paced, his heart racing. In the back of his mind he had already assumed that whatever it was he had with Bofur was too good to be true.

His fist slammed into the wall and he cursed, he'd regret that stupid idea in the morning.

A gentle knock was followed by the door opening made Dwalin squeeze his eyes closed.

"There you are! Nori told me you got held up by Thorin."

"I bet he did..." he heard himself mumble.

Bofur tilted his head but didn't comment on it. "Did you want to grab something to eat or just head to bed? You look-"

"Stop! Just stop fucking around!"

The miner jumped at the sudden outburst. "Dwalin...I don't understand..."

"Nori! I saw you and nori!"

He held his hands up and took a step closer to dwalin. "Azyungal-"

"Don't." The warrior turned away. "Get out."

"Dwalin..."

"I said get out."

He didn't see the way Bofur's hands shook as they reached out for him, he didn't see the tears filling his eyes...

He left without a word and Dwalin wondered if the silence was worse than if Bofur had screamed at him.

He fell onto his bed and didn't move until the sun rise the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone felt it, it shook everywhere. They'd heard the rocks falling, the thunderous rumbles....the screaming.

Dwalin felt his feet moving but he couldn't process anything around him. He just moved as fast as he could toward the mines...toward Bofur.

He watched as bloodied faces blurred passed him, studying each one quickly praying to everyone who'd listen that bofur would be alright.

Thorin was already there, the princes, nori...everyone grabbing onto injured dwarves, pushing them toward the healers.

"Did he come out?" Dwalin's voice was rough, too loud and too quiet all at once.

Thorin grabbed his shoulders. "Not yet, he will."

Dwalin pulled out of Thorins hands and raced inside. He could hear everyone yelling for him to stop but he couldn't. He wasn't going to just leave Bofur in there!

There wasn't much light to go by, and the dirt from the rocks falling made it even harder to see.

He shuffled further, feeling along, relying on his hands to get him through.

He wasn't sure how far in he'd gone when he tripped. He bent down to see what he had stepped on, freezing when he saw a hand.

He shoved the small stones away from their face and felt his heart stop when he was met with Bofur's closed eyes.

The miner was positioned slightly on top of a younger man, clearly trying to protect him from the cave in. Always a giving heart, even if it meant the worst for himself.

He pressed his hand to Bofur's chest, nearly sobbing when he felt his heart beating.

He yelled out, calling for help, hoping someone would hear him. He could carry Bofur out, but he wasn't going to leave the boy there.

Two healers raced in, trying to grab Bofur from Dwalin, he'd snapped, told them he would get them out, he wasn't ready to let go, too afraid he'd slip away.

He rushed him to the makeshift station that had been thrown up quickly, Oin was already there, cleaning wounds.

"Oin!"

The healer ran over, assessing Bofur's injuries. Dwalin didn't miss the worry that crossed his face.

"Is he-"

Oin shoved him back. "Out! Give me space!"

He didn't know when Thorin had come up behind him but he suddenly was pulled against his side being led away.

"He's going to be ok."

"You don't know that."

Thorin sighed, he had nothing to say to that. He leaned further into Dwalin, each sitting quietly with their own thoughts.

He had no way of knowing how long they sat there for, but it was getting cold and the chaos had settled.

Oin walked out and headed in the opposite direction. Dwalin jumped up, his shoulder catching Thorin's chin making his teeth click together. He'd apologize later, he was sure Thorin would understand.

"Oin!"

The healer didn't turn.

"Oin!" He grabbed his shoulder. "Is he ok?"

"Huh?"

"Is Bofur ok?" He shouted this time, not wanting to have to keep repeating himself.

"Oh aye! He's lucky that one. Some broken bones but he won't die."

He stood there stupidly as Oin walked away. He felt lost, like he couldn't breathe.

He slowly turned and made his way to where Bofur was, he didn't know if he was welcome but he had to see him, he had to see for himself that Bofur was actually alright.

Nori was there, sitting beside the miner, a small smile in his lips. He spotted Dwalin first and stood up.

"I'll leave you to it." He touched Bofur's shoulder. "Try not to break anything else."

The silence was tense. Bofur didn't meet Dwalins eyes and the warrior was at a loss for what to say.

As always Bofur broke the silence first. "Nori told me you got me out. Didn't think I'd see you here though."

"Bofur..." he shuffled toward the bed. He felt his legs shaking, his throat was tight as he but back tears.

The miner shook his head and reached his hand out with a sigh. "Come here, azyungal."

Dwalin grabbed his hand carefully and dropped his head on the bed beside Bofur's wounded body, unable to hold back his emotions. He'd never admit to it later but in that moment he sobbed like a child.

Bofur shushed him, spoke gently and rubbed his back, trying to soothe Dwalin.

"No need to cry, I'm alright."

"I thought...Bofur-"

"I know." He ran his fingers over Dwalin's neck. "But I'm here, right? I'm right here."

"I'm sorry."

"Did you collapse the mine?" He tried to lighten the mood but it didn't help.

"I thought the last thing I'd ever say to you...I yelled...I'm a fool. I'm sorry."

Bofur winced and held his ribs for a moment. "What was that about anyway?"

"Saw Nori touch your hair, just assumed the worst."

He smiled. "Told me I'd have to wear my hair different if you ever decided to put your braid in. Didn't think you'd be the jealous type."

"I never have been."

"Oh I'm flattered!" He poked Dwalin's ribs hard. "But you have no reason to worry. As long as you want me I'm not going anywhere."

Dwalin pressed a gentle kiss to Bofur's bloody lips. "I'm going to hold you to that."

~~~

It had been a process trying to get Bofur up to Dwalin's room. His broken ribs made moving difficult. They managed of course but it was no small feat.

Dwalin got him adjusted on the bed, easing him down onto the pillows.

"That good, amrâlimê?"

"I should hurt myself more often!"

"No, you really shouldn't." Dwalin pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I'm good. Thank you azyungal."

The quick knock was the only warning they got before bombur and his many...many children poured in.

Dwalin stepped back as the bed was surrounded, all of them shouting at their uncle, happy tears falling.

He smiled, greeting each of them. Dwalin wondered how he managed to keep all their names straight.

Bomber touched the top of Bofur's head. "I'm glad you're ok, Nadad...I worried..."

"Don't, don't think like that. I'm fine."

He nodded and cleared his throat. "I'll send your supper up later."

"Thank you Bombur."

The children continued talking for what felt like eternity but Bofur smiled and listened happily, never once getting cross with them, never once needing the noise to stop.

Bombur and Dwalin both noticed when his hand went to his ribs though. He tried to keep his grimace hidden, not wanting to worry anyone but he was in pain.

"Say goodnight to uncle Bofur now, he needs his rest!"

They whined and pouted but each stood in a line to hug their uncle before filing out of the room.

Dwalin sighed heavily when they were gone. They were sweet...really but Mahal it was a lot to deal with!

Bofur was still holding his side, eyes squeezed shut.

"What do you need, bo?"

"Can you make that tea Oin sent? It's supposed to knock me out so I can sleep through it."

Dwalin moved quickly, brewing the tea and filling a mug. It smelled awful and he knew it would probably taste just as bad but Oin's herbs always seemed to work.

Bofur drank it quickly, letting on just how much pain he was in.

He groaned and stuck his tongue out. "Tastes like absolute shit."

"Always does." He brushed Bofur's hair back off his face. "Sleep now."

Bofur furrowed his brow and looked down at the floor.

"I can't sleep yet."

"Why? Are you uncomfortable?"

"Aye, there is a monster thumping under the bed."

Dwalin was throughly confused. "Are you alright? Are you having some reaction to the tea? Hallucinations?"

Bofur grinned. "Look for yourself!"

He set the mug down and eased to his knees, having no idea what he'd see.

He was met by very big, very green eyes. He nearly jumped, he hadn't expected anything to actually be there!

"Do you see the monster?"

Dwalin couldn't help but smile. "Aye."

He held out his hand, the little fingers clutched it tightly as he pulled one of Bombur's daughters out from underneath the bed.

She climbed up beside Bofur, resting her head on his chest.

"Myra, adad is probably scared to death looking for you!"

"I wanted to see you uncle Bofur! They all got in the way and pushed me!"

He kissed her cheek.

"You still can't do that...I'd be scared if we couldn't find you!"

"I'm sorry uncle Bofur..." Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'll go let him know she's ok." Dwalin suggested.

"Thank you azyungal, do you mind that she's here?" He spoke into her hair as he held her, calming the sobbing child.

She turned her face to him, still round with baby fat, those tear filled green eyes so like Bofur's...

He shook his head. "No, I don't mind."

Bombur and his wife were grateful that he had let them know Myra was alright, though they had already assumed that was where she was.

Myra was curled up against Bofur's side when Dwalin got back to the room. Her little fingers were curled in the ends of his hair as she slept.

The sight stole his breath away.

"Were they worried?" Bofur whispered when he realized Dwalin was there.

"A bit, they figured she was here."

Bofur closed his eyes and laid his hand across her belly. "She's always been like this, wanting to be close to me."

"She looks just like you."

He laughed quietly. "Bombur always jokes that his wife and I had a one off and Myra came to be."

Dwalin shook his head. "Want me to get her home?"

"Let her stay a little longer."

"Alright, but you still need to sleep."

He left the bedroom after making sure the fire was good and sat on the sofa.

He knew he didn't deserve Bofur and his too big heart, but he was glad that he had been given a chance. Part of him had wanted Bofur to tell him to fuck off, but the miner was forgiving, always willing to give a second chance.

He had a drink and went back to check on the two. Bofur was sleeping, the tea having taken hold, and Myra was still pressed to his side, snoring quietly.

Dwalin lifted her off the bed, her little arms wrapping around his neck, but she didn't wake. His hand covered most of her back and he panicked to himself.

He'd helped Thorin with Fili and Kili when they were just babies but he had never dealt with a little girl! She seemed so much smaller, so much more delicate in his war hardened hands.

Bofur cracked his eyes open when she was no longer there.

"Go back to sleep, amralime, I'm just going to get Myra home."

The miner mumbled something that Dwalin couldn't make out before he fell asleep again.

Dwalin carried the little girl back home, being thanked once again by Bombur.

Once back home, he locked the door and kicked his boots off. He was careful as he climbed in bed beside Bofur, making sure he didn't jostle him.

"Got her home?"

"You should be sleeping. But yes, she's home safe."

"Thank you." He reached for Dwalin's hand, needing the contact.

He laced their fingers together and relaxed down beside Bofur.

"Use this down time to come up with a new way to wear your hair like Nori suggested."

"Why?" He kissed Dwalin's shoulder. "Don't like it?"

"I like it fine but he was right, no room for another braid."

"What are you saying exactly?"

"That once you're better, if you'll have me, I'd like to put a courting braid in your hair..."

"Really?" He met Dwalin's eyes.

"Yes."

A grin broke out across his face. "Of course I'll have you! I would be honoured to court you! I'll wear it-"

Dwalin covered his mouth. "Just say yes."

Bofur nodded and Dwalin pulled his hand away, his lips taking its place instead.

"You know that means you're stuck listening to me for the rest of your life."

At some point that thought would have sent him running, the idea of Bofur talking and him having no escape...it'd be worse than torture.

But now? With the miner pulled close to his side, his hair draped across his chest...

He kissed the top of Bofur's head with a smile.

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
